Como el ave a la libertad
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Ino Yamanaka llegó a creer que era un espejismo anónimo; él sabía que era más que sólo un recuerdo ficticio / GaaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. La trama, sólo mía.

 **Notas de autor** : Sí, actualizaré mis otras historias, lo prometo. ¿Cuándo? Antes de que se acabe el año. Bueno, esta historia nació de una inspiración musical, de una canción que me flechó, llamada "Marcas del ayer" de Adriana Mezzadri. Sin duda, esta canción toca un punto importante en este fic. Les dejo leer...

.

 **Como el ave a la libertad**

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

"Cada día me pregunto, ¿y si nunca te hubiera olvidado? ¿Habría entonces podido salvarte?"

.

Después de hacer el berrinche de su vida, Yamanaka Ino cerró la puerta de la habitación de golpe, haciendo que todo temblara a su alrededor. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de entender cómo era posible que la hubieran relevado de su cargo como líder del equipo médico. Es sólo que, había viajado para esto, casi sufre una insolación, se había preparado como nunca, tan sólo para escuchar: 'Tranquila, ya veremos en qué puedes ayudarnos mientras estés aquí'. " _¡Era una maldita broma!"_ , pensó, agarrándose la cabeza para no estallar en otra rabieta.

Enseguida pensó en buscar al responsable. ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante estupidez? Y como si un rayo del cielo le hubiera caído a la cabeza, la imagen de Kazekage apareció en ella. " _¡Él, tuvo qué haber sido él!"._ Toda asignación pasa por sus manos, debió darse cuenta que ya estaba ahí para el trabajo, y aún así tomó la decisión de destituirla. " _Ni siquiera le había dado la cara el muy… ¡agrr!",_ se quejó la rubia internamente, y sin poder esperar más, salió como alma endiablada de la habitación de huéspedes, directo a la torre del Kage de Suna.

…

Esa mañana, Gaara firmó el permiso para que el escuadrón médico partiera al País del Rayo, en ayuda a los heridos que sufrieron del turbio ataque suscitado hace cinco días, por miembros de una organización criminal de alta peligrosidad. Esto, se había interpuesto en los arreglos que debían llevarse a cabo para la conmemoración de la fundación de la aldea de la arena, que se festejaría en diez días.

El Kazekage supo que sus planes tambaleaban con este grave acontecimiento. Enseguida recordó que aún no estaba terminado el diagrama de seguridad del evento, y se dispuso a buscar entre el papeleo de su escritorio el plano. Cómo le hubiera gustado que Temari y Kankuro estuviera en la aldea ahora. A Matsuri y a los demás subordinados ya los tenía hasta el tope de obligaciones. Estaba solo y atiborrado de pendientes. No era su mejor momento. Pero Gaara trató de no ser negativo, sabía que todo se organizaría, tarde o temprano.

En ese instante vio que abrieron la puerta sin que antes haber llamado, y vislumbró entrar a una persona totalmente desconocida.

La rubia se acercó a él, con presura, logrando que sólo el escritorio los separara.

—¿En serio, Kazekage? ¿Para esto solicitó mi transferencia?

A Gaara esto lo tomó desprevenido. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente mientras sus pupilas atraparon el rostro enardecido de aquella rubia, a quien a primera vista, no reconoció. Le observó la cara, el cuello, tratando de recordar, pero no encontró la conexión.

—No entiendo… —indicó, pero fue interrumpido, cuando Ino apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, con fuerza, y le miró a tan corta distancia.

—¡Hice un viaje de tres días a mi lugar menos favorito, porque su jefe de escuadrón médico requería con urgencia mi colaboración! ¡Y ahora me han excluido como si fuera la niña gorda del equipo de natación! ¡Esto debe tener una explicación, una muy lógica y enorme explicación!

Gaara no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos chispeantes que parecían quemar. Tenía qué reconocer que temió por un momento, segundos, quizá. Luego se compuso, y quiso entender lo que significaba eso de estar en su 'lugar menos favorito', lo que suponía, era el desierto que constituía la aldea de la arena. Por lo mismo, adivinó que era extranjera, aunque, podía jurar que la había visto en algún otro lugar. Punto y aparte, lo que no entendió fue la parte donde decía ser integrante del escuadrón médico de Suna. ¿Un refuerzo? Era imposible. Él revisó el formulario de la misión y conocía todos los nombres de los miembros.

Algo en todo esto no encajaba. Primeramente, no sabía quién era ella.

—¿Usted es…? —cuestionó, sin afán de ofender.

Como si hubiera recibido una bofetada más para su supuesta humillación, Ino se conmocionó. Esto le caló más a que la hubieran relevado del cargo de capitana en la misión. Entrecerró los ojos, incrédula. " _¿Qué diablos? ¿No la recordaba?"._ Parecía ser un chiste, pero pronto reconoció que no lo era. Su expresión le aseguró que hablaba en serio. Ino abrió los labios para quejarse, pero no pudo; los cerró de inmediato y los apretó. Tragó saliva y se alejó del escritorio, tratando de mejorar su postura. Le temblaron los ojos, y con esfuerzo, intentó denotar su orgullo.

Gaara esperó que dijera algo, pero esperó en vano.

—Lo siento, señorita, si esto ha sido un error de nuestra parte, se emendará en un instante. Tiene mi palabra.

—No se moleste, no creo en su palabra.

Dicho esto, Ino le dirigió una mirada fulminante y enseguida giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse a la puerta.

Gaara no movió ningún músculo hasta que la vio desaparecer por la puerta. " _¿Qué había sido todo eso?",_ se preguntó, como si hubiera sido irreal, porque no encontró coherencia. De pronto se sintió preocupado de que no estuviera enterado de algunos movimientos que se hubieran hecho en la aldea; esto, al parecer, sin su permiso. Debía hablar con el director del hospital para pedir una aclaración. No, ahora, debía encontrar ese plano escondidizo, así que envió a un subordinado a arreglar ese extraño incidente con la 'médico forastera'.

…

Ino anduvo por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, no queriendo cruzar la mirada con nadie.

Le habían herido el orgullo, ¡dos veces! En tan poco tiempo. Y no creía que exageraba. Le dieron a entender que no sabían qué hacer con ella, que su ayuda en realidad no era indispensable, y lo más triste, pensó, es que nadie la reconocía ni sabía de dónde venía. " _¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo todos para menospreciarla_?". Deseó desesperadamente volver a Konoha y levantar una queja en contra de la administración de Suna. Pensó en tomar su equipaje, aunque no se lo hubieran autorizado, y emprender el viaje de regreso a casa en ese mismo momento.

Todos esos pensamientos agolparon su mente, mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. No obstante, lo siguiente que vio, fue una ventana abierta con el aire arenoso filtrándose por ella, y después sintió algo duro golpear su cabeza. Cayó al suelo, gimiendo ante la impresión, y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Empezando algo nuevo, sí, pero no pude sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Lo escribí, y pensé en no subirlo, pero ¡va! Amor es compartir, les comparto esta pequeña historia. Déjenme saber qué les pareció este pequeño fragmento._

 _Lux_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : aplicado.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

 _"Sólo con tocar tus manos, puedo revelarte mi alma"_

.

Cuando escuchó suscitarse la explosión, Gaara aún se encontraba en su oficina. Los destellos de aquel ataque brillaron a través de su ventana. Trozos enardecidos dispersos en el aire. En sus pupilas turquesas, se reflejó el humo que emergió de una de las torres de su mansión. Una punzada le caló en el pecho. Tan sólo tardó segundos en reaccionar a lo ocurrido, y enseguida salió con presura por la puerta.

En el pasillo encontró a una decena de shinobis corriendo frente a él, y algunos otros le seguían detrás. Gaara rebasó a la mayoría, y se situó en el lugar de los hechos. El humo espeso no permitió identificar inmediatamente el daño, así que el Kazekage manipuló la arena de manera apremiante, para dispersar el fogón, y así contemplar la magnitud de la avería. Entonces encontró que el salón donde ocurrió la explosión, estaba solo. Había muebles y paredes destrozadas, pero ninguna víctima.

A su alrededor, los shinobis no entendieron lo que había ocurrido. Todos se miraron con total desconcierto y deseo de una explicación. Algunos miraron directamente a Gaara, tratando de saber cuál era su reacción. Él se mantuvo inmutable, observando con diligencia la escena frente a él, cada pequeño detalle que le ayudara a encontrar al culpable de la irrupción. Sin embargo, no encontró nada.

-0-

Ino abrió los ojos casi cuatro horas después del ataque a la villa.

Al estar consciente, el dolor de cabeza le retumbó con vehemencia. Se quejó con un gemido y una mueca de malestar. Trató de hacer caso omiso a esa molestia y esforzó la mirada por enfocar su alrededor. Estaba acostada en una cama, cómoda y suave. Notó que la habitación parecía ser un hospital, por los estantes que encontró, muy parecidos a los que ella tenía en su oficina, en Konoha. Ese recuerdo la hizo estremecerse. Supo que no estaba en Konoha, estaba en una misión, pero no recordó inmediatamente en qué lugar.

Se acomodó en la cama, esperando ver a alguien, pero estaba sola. Vio que por la puerta entreabierta entraba una luz diferente, más clara. Por un momento, quiso levantarse y salir de ahí, ya que un repentino temor se apoderó de ella, pues recordó que algo malo había pasado, sin saber exactamente qué fue. El hecho de estar lejos de su hogar le supo amargo y deprimente.

Se arrancó la sábana del cuerpo y notó que usaba ropa de paciente. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó a dos personas reunidas afuera de la habitación, mientras mantenían una charla, la cual no fue difícil distinguir.

—¿Ella se encuentra bien? —dijo una voz grave, con cierta serenidad.

—Así es —respondió otro, con una voz calma y más tersa—. Tiene una ligera contusión en la nuca, a causa de un golpe, quizá con un objeto duro, como una roca o un metal. Afortunadamente la saturación sólo requirió de tres puntadas, sin daño interno. Le suministraré una dosis de morfina una vez que recobre el conocimiento, ya que es posible que tenga dolor.

—Muy bien —indicó la voz, y tras una pausa, continuó—. ¿Está informado de lo ocurrido?

—Sí, Kazekage, me han traspasado el reporte del incidente —Ino abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la palabra 'Kazekage' en la voz del hombre. ¿Gaara? Entonces, ¿estaba en Suna? ¡Pero…! No era tiempo de hacerse preguntas, tenía que escuchar lo que se decía ahí afuera—. El ataque de la señorita Yamanaka no fue premeditado; al parecer ella apareció inesperadamente en el momento que los terroristas entraban a la torre, quienes debieron tener acceso a la mansión a través de su ventana.

—Fue la única víctima de este acto terrorista.

—Lo sé, y no me tome a mal, pero me alegra saber que no pasó más que un simple golpe. Ella estará muy confundida. Como le repito, la agresión que recibió fue un accidente.

Después de otro silencio, donde Ino casi se mordía los dedos de la mano de pura consternación, el Kazekage volvió a hablar.

—¿Puedo entrar a verla?

—Sí, por supuesto, Kazekage. Debe despertar en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar esto, Ino sintió que sus nervios se alteraron. No entendió al instante por qué, pero decidió acostarse de nuevo y se volvió a echar encima la sábana. Se mantuvo inmóvil, sin saber si era mejor cerrar los ojos o aparentar que acababa de despertar. La puerta rechinó ligeramente cuando Gaara entró, e Ino no pudo con la ansiedad, así que giró el rostro a su dirección, conectando la mirada con la suya. Gaara pareció un poco sorprendido, aunque lo ocultó de inmediato. Se acercó a ella, mientras Ino lo analizaba, sin saber qué esperar. Gaara la contempló unos segundos, y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo se siente, señorita Yamanaka?

Por cuestión de su orgullo de piedra, en vez de contestar adecuadamente a esa amable cortesía, Ino se agarró de su sarcasmo.

—¿Ahora ya recuerda mi nombre? Qué convenientemente tarde.

Esto fue inesperado para él, y volvió a mostrar un semblante confundido. Rápidamente supo a qué se refería; su presentación, horas antes en la oficina, había sido un tremendo fracaso. Lo que le resultó llamativo, es que ella, a pesar de estar postrada en una cama de hospital por haber sido atacada por uno o más terroristas, no olvidaba su estropeado saludo, o intento de él, y lo sacaba a colación con vehemente perspicacia.

A Gaara también le pareció fuera de lugar, aunque trató de comprenderla; debía responderle algo. Lo bueno fue que Ino pareció reconocer su inoportuno comentario, y por ello se retractó.

—Lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso… —reconoció, y su mirada se relajó—. Parece que me va a estallar la cabeza, me duele horriblemente.

—Espero que un poco de morfina pueda ayudarla.

Para Ino, estas palabras eran también incorrectas. De vuelta, su rostro se manchó de desagrado.

—¿Un poco de morfina? No, Kazekage, primero quiero saber qué diablos me ocurrió. ¿Por qué estoy en esta cama de hospital? ¿Quién me atacó? ¿Por qué razón?

Ino se había levantado ligeramente del colchón, y Gaara omitió sus quejas mientras pensaba que ella no debía esforzarse demasiado. Le quería pedir que volviera a recostarse, y que se tranquilizara, pero al ver su gesto fruncido en una mueca de incomodidad, no supo cómo decir aquello. Así que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ella terminó de hablar.

—Le ofrezco una disculpa, aún estamos tratando de indagar en la naturaleza del ataque.

—Puede decirme al menos qué clase de ataque fue este.

—Quizá un ataque terrorista; no hay más detalles, en un momento me reuniré con el Consejo de Suna para planear cómo encontrar a los responsables.

—¿Entonces yo no tengo nada qué ver con esto?

—Aparentemente no —sugirió él, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella trató de contener su mirada, pero cuando descubrió que él parecía leerte los pensamientos y el alma a través de esas pupilas de agua marina, agachó la vista. Ino se sentía más desafortunada que horas antes. Sin remedio, una dolorosa depresión se introdujo en ella. Suponía que había elegido un mal momento para regresar a la habitación de huéspedes. Y luego pensó, que si hubieran respetado el trato inicial, de mandarla a comandar el escuadrón médico, no hubiera tenido que volver ahí, y ahora no estaría en esa posición. Eso a la vez, le recordó que no tenía nada qué hacer en Suna. Todo había salido mal.

Si en ese momento hubiera estado sola, Ino hubiera dejado caer las lágrimas. Pero tragó saliva y se mantuvo firme, sin decir nada más. Gaara notó en ella una luz débil, aún cuando se esforzaba por parecer fuerte. Cuando se mostró orgullosa, minutos atrás, le pareció más viva, más enérgica. Ahora, la notaba apagada y pequeña. Esto le produjo un extraño sentimiento, y entonces también se sintió culpable, sin haber causado él ningún daño. La observó, por algunos segundos, pero pronto reaccionó y pensó que era mejor marcharse. Tenía qué remediar este daño, como Kazekage que era.

—Espero que pronto se sienta mejor. Una vez que eso ocurra, prepararé lo necesario para que tenga un retorno seguro a Konoha.

Ino asintió con la cabeza —la cual seguía doliendo—, aún sin verle. Esperó con ansias que abandonara la habitación. Y cuando él lo hizo, en silencio, Ino se permitió llorar.

-0-

El Consejo de Suna se reunió inmediatamente en la torre del Kage, una hora después del encuentro con Ino en el hospital.

Había una minoría de los miembros de este Consejo, pero se le hizo llamar al resto a través de las aves mensajeras. Mientras tanto, en la mesa, se entabló una sugerente lista de posibles responsables del ataque. Alguno otro refutó, indicando que tal sujeto no debería estar en la lista, argumentando otra lista de razones del por qué se le debería desacreditar. En ese instante, Gaara se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando y no escuchando a la vez. En su cabeza algo no podía dejarle en paz. Se dio cuenta que era ella, la rubia mentalista, que entró en su cabeza como el agua. Ahora ya recordaba haberla conocido antes en Konoha, años previos, primero cuando Orochimaru atacó la aldea y asesinó al tercer Hokage. Poco después, la vio en algunas misiones que compartieron ambas aldeas. Eran niños, en aquel entonces. No había nada relevante en esos encuentros. Sin embargo, al verla así, consumida en su melancólica tristeza, le inspiró un fuerte deseo de querer protegerla.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leerme!_

 _Juro, por la deidad que quieran, que tengo deseos enormes de terminar este fic, como se debe. Y muero de ganas de llegar a la parte donde ustedes dicen: "Oh, así que eso era". Jijiji... pronto. Por el momento, me gustaría saber sus opiniones. ¿Quién creen que atacó a Ino? ¿Por qué creen que ocurrió aquel ataque sin haber una masacre incluida?_

 _Nos leemos en la próxima._

 _Lux_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 _"Si conocieras mi verdadera esencia, ¿acariciarías mi rostro con ternura?"_

.

Después de pasar una noche en el hospital, Ino Yamanaka se levantó de la cama a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano; se vistió, empacó su mochila y se dispuso a alistar su viaje de retorno a Konoha, tal como lo hubiera querido hacer el día anterior, a no ser por la rotunda orden de Kazekage de mantenerla en reposo. Esta vez no permitiría que él se entrometiera en sus asuntos, y haría lo que más deseaba en ese momento: volver a casa.

Sin embargo, en la puerta de la habitación, apareció una delgada castaña. Ino alcanzó a ver su sombra. Encaró a la persona, y al reconocer que era la asistente del Kage de Suna, se desconcertó. Por alguna razón, creyó que se trataría de alguien más. De cualquier manera, no le sorprendió del todo ver a Matsuri ahí.

—¿Está bien, señorita Yamanaka?

—Perfectamente, ¿no lo parece?

Ino sonrió tan falsamente y su tono de voz sarcástico resonó con tanto impulso, que logró hacer sonrojar a la castaña. Pero en ese momento, la rubia no se sentía nada amable. No durmió bien, y en ese tiempo se encargó de pensar sobre lo que había sucedido. Tenía la certeza que pretenderían culparla por el atentado terrorista, y por lo mismo no le permitían la salida de la aldea. Sabía que era extraño ser la única herida en aquel ataque, aunque no era su problema. También estaba el raro caso de su supuesta participación como líder médico de la misión al País del Rayo, y ese caso estaba perdido entre los archivos de la aldea. Era una coincidencia horrenda. Aún así, odiaba la idea que la consideraban sospechosa, y no permitiría que alguien se lo dijera en su cara.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó la castaña sin saber con exactitud porqué—. Tengo un mensaje para usted —A la rubia le disgustó el "usted", y por eso le dirigió una mirada filosa; no era una vieja para que usaran esa, apenas había cumplido veinte años. Quizá le molestaba porque era una adolescente quien se lo decía. Era una cortesía de lo formal, pero Ino no se consideraba nada formal en ese momento. Y tal pareció que Matsuri comprendió su error—. Lo siento —Insistió, e intentó decir lo que era urgente—. El Kazekage vendrá a verla en un momento. Necesita hablar con usted. Quería que supiera para que no la tomara por sorpresa.

El tener qué esperar la visita de Gaara al hospital, pudo haber hecho enfadar más a Ino, pero ocurrió lo contrario. Era una oportunidad excelente para exponer su última decisión, y decirle que no tenía planes para quedarse a ser tratada como si fuera una criminal.

—Qué amable de su parte, aunque no será necesario. Iré yo misma a buscarlo.

Matsuri tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar que Ino la arrollara al atravesar la puerta. De inmediato, no supo qué hacer. Quería decirle a la rubia que era mejor que siguiera reposando, pues el accidente era reciente y podía haber alguna afección física. Asimismo, quería pedirle que no interrumpiera abruptamente en la oficina del Kage porque él había pedido estar solo. Pero no logró ni una ni la otra, tal sólo corrió detrás de la mujer de coleta platinada.

-0-

Sabaku No Gaara tenía aún la correspondencia abierta sobre su escritorio. Él era el único que había leído su contenido. La carta no había llegado de la manera habitual, simplemente había entrado por la ventana, con el soplido del viento. No había remitente ni señal de su procedencia. Fue un riesgo abrirla por su propia mano, sin la ayuda de un especialista, pero algo le decía que no debía dar registro de la existencia de dicho papel. Era seguro que él era el destinatario.

Primeramente, aunque no quería, pensó en la rubia mentalista de Konoha. Su aparición en Suna aún era un misterio, y los anormales acontecimientos continuaban ocurriendo mientras era un huésped en la aldea. Sin embargo, no quiso especular erróneamente, y se aseguró que ella aún estuviera en su habitación, en su cama, durmiendo. Al comprobar que no había puesto un pie en el suelo, dedujo que Ino no podría estar involucrada como cómplice en el acto terrorista. Ella era una víctima más de este enigma.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y una situación pareció anterior replicarse casi a la exactitud.

Era Yamanaka Ino entrando muy firme, con el mentón alto y la mirada sin un ápice de simpatía. Gaara la contempló con detalle, aún cuando se plató frente a su escritorio con una expresión solemne. Se fijó en cada uno de sus gestos, e intentó adivinar su pensamiento, pero le fue difícil, ya que parecían correr demasiadas cosas en sus penetrantes y enormes índigos. Tan imponente se miraba ahora, que si alguien no supiera lo que le había ocurrido, no pensaría que estaba reponiéndose de un grave ataque.

—Kazekage —dijo, resonando con su voz—, sé que quería hablar conmigo. Pero yo también tenía algo qué decirle, y considero que debe escucharme antes de cualquier otra cosa —El silencio de Gaara y su mirada fija en ella la desconcertó un poco, no se lo esperó. Se dio cuenta que la analizaba y que intentaba escarbar en su interior. ¿Qué no sabía él que era ella la experta en explorar la mente y desterrar verdades ocultas? Aún cuando su insuperable expresión de póker relucía asombrosamente en su joven rostro, Ino no se inmutó—. Me voy de Suna, ahora mismo. Y creo que tardé mucho en tomar la decisión. Sé que están pasando por una situación complicada, pero esta vez Konoha no puede socorrerlos, y menos yo. Le pido que ordene mi alta y mi salida de esta aldea de una vez.

La respuesta de Gaara fue más silencio. "Qué impulsiva", pensó, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Ino sintió deseos de levantar la voz, como comúnmente lo hacía cuando notaba que no le prestaban atención. En cambio, Gaara se puso de pie y con calma, rodeó el escritorio para quedar frente a la rubia, que no sabía que esperar. Aún así, no cambiaba su expresión petulante. Era una defensa que le funcionaba bien, creía.

—Debo pedirle que no se vaya…

—¿De verdad insistirá con eso? —Le interrumpió Ino al escuchar su contestación—. ¿Es que no puede ponerse en mi lugar un momento? Esto ha escalado a algo mayor que un simple error en una solicitud de apoyo médico, y no creo que deba permanecer más aquí. Ya he dicho todo lo que pasó en mi habitación mientras tuve consciencia. Sé que sospechan de mí, aunque nadie me lo dice de frente. Los ojos de los médicos, las enfermeras y de todo aquel shinobi que se ha presentando en el hospital me lo dicen. Creen que soy cómplice de este atentado. ¡Pues no me interesa! No les he escondido nada. Si quieren reportar mi comportamiento con un superior, les aconsejo que envíen una carta, pero no me retengan un día más en su aldea. No soporto la idea.

Estas palabras habían sido duras para Gaara. "No me retenga más en su aldea, no soporto la idea". Sí, eran crudas, y le hacían sentir que estaba haciendo algo mal. Aunque no podía olvidar que ella había sufrido con todo esto. Notó su desesperación y la creyó real. Aún así, no podía dejarla marchar. Tenía una buena razón para mantenerla en la aldea a su pesar.

—Es necesario que se quede —indicó él, seriamente—. Se lo ruego.

Por primera vez, Ino trató de escucharlo. Fue su tono de voz grave lo que logró despabilarla. Había algo que él no le había dicho, y su curiosidad brotó un volcán en erupción, sin contención. Así que bajó la guardia y relajó su expresión. Ahora parecía preocupada.

—¿Por qué debería quedarme?

Gaara desvió la mirada a la mesa y vio la carta desplegada. Ino frunció el ceño y también observó el papel en el escritorio.

—Se trata de una misión secreta. Necesito que me acompañe.

La noticia fue inesperada. La petición del Kazekage aún más. Ino intentó mantener la postura, pero estaba asombrada.

—¿Una misión secreta?

—Es en el País del Rayo.

Sorprendentemente, Ino dejó la antipatía y la depresión atrás, y al escuchar a Gaara, todo su entorno cambió; prestó atención y quiso escuchar todo lo que él quería decirle.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Es confidencial, y necesito un médico con sus habilidades.

—No entiendo…

—La misión que usted iba a comandar, fue quizás una trampa. Hay demasiadas personas involucradas, y una amenaza que requiere una estricta discreción. No le pediré que complete toda la misión, sólo quiero asegurarme que nadie ocupará de su servicio —Ino lo asimiló lo más pronto que pudo—. Podría darle detalles ahora, pero será mejor que vuelva al hospital, y esta noche prepararé lo necesario para nuestra partida —Gaara guardó silencio y esperó que ella terminara de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza—. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Ino asintió con la cabeza, más pronto de lo pensado, cosa que logró impresionar a Gaara. Más tarde se preguntaría por qué le pidió a una kunoichi tan impetuosa como Yamanaka Ino que fuera su acompañante en aquella misión. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que se preveía. No fue una sonrisa o una afirmación en lenguaje corporal, sino un contrato mental que ambas miradas sellaron.

Y de nueva manera, la puerta de la oficina del Kage se abrió con violencia. Tanto Gaara como Ino viraron el rostro para encontrar a Temari con la perilla aún en la mano. Si no hubieran acordado salir de la aldea clandestinamente, les hubiera desconcertado la mirada que la mujer del abanico acababa de dirigirles, pero en ese instante cada uno de los dos estaban pretendiendo ser cautos y no dar sospecha.

En cambio, Temari aún no podía apartar la vista de la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

Primeramente, ¿qué hacía Yamanaka Ino de Konoha en la oficina de su hermano, el Kage de Suna? Y segundo, ¿por qué parecía que ambos escondían un secreto?

Un terrible presentimiento golpeó a la rubia de la Arena.

—¿Ino? —cuestionó, sólo para asegurarse que no era una visión o un engaño de su mente cansada por un precipitado viaje de retorno a su aldea. Y confirmó que no lo era, cuando ella se despidió de Gaara como si algo inconcreto hubiese quedado en el aire. Temari palideció. La Yamanaka se plató frente a ella e intentó sonreír. La de cuatro coletas no logró imitarla, y en vez de un cordial saludo, dijo con tono desconfiado—: ¿Qué haces en Suna?

Obviamente, este recibimiento tan seco no pasó desapercibido para la Yamanaka. Alzó una ceja, incrédula. Jamás había sido pasiva ante un comentario con tal tosquedad. Y no iba a empezar a serlo en la Aldea de la Arena.

—Aparentemente, causándole disturbios a más de un habitante del desierto.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ino guardó un poco de su aire elevado, y levantando el mentón, abandonó la oficina.

A Temari le tembló la mirada, desconcertada, quizá asustada, y al posarla en Gaara para tratar de descubrir qué pasaba entre ellos dos, observó cómo el Kazekage parecía pensativo al ver cómo se marchaba la rubia de Konoha. Sin duda alguna, Yamanaka Ino era una kunoichi fuera de estándares.

* * *

 _¿Que creían que no volvía? ¡Pues se equivocaron!_

 _Este fic debe terminar como el Dios de los Fics manda: co capítulos más y la leyenda de "complete". Esa es mi misión en la vida._

 _¿Empiezan a imaginar el trasfondo de esta historia? Espero que sí, aunque sea un poco._

 _Gracias por sus reviews._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima entrega._

Lux


End file.
